Dєspιτє τhє τιмє αиd spαcє
by Mirai Rin
Summary: Porque ahora que había comprobado cuán a gusto se encontraba entre sus brazos, no querría alejarse de él en mucho tiempo… Al diablo con el Gimnasio. [Ash/Mιsty] [Oиє-Shστ].


» **Pokemon** Copyright © **Satoshi** **Tajiri—**. All Rights Reserved. » **Relατioηship**: Ash|Mιsty » **Esτrucτurα**: Oиє-Shστ » **Words**: 2000 pαlαbrαs » **Raτed**: K+

* * *

**Dєs**pιτє **τhє** τ**ιм**є α**иd** s**pα**cє

* * *

**S**e abrió paso entre la multitud. Al principio intentó evadir con delicadeza a las personas, mientras se disculpaba sinceramente a cada momento. No obatante, su paciencia finalmente se agotó, o mejor dicho, fue agotada por las pocas ganas de colaborar de la muchedumbre.

Minutos tardó en llegar a la puerta del hotel, en donde el contingente humano esperaba ansioso. Anhelaban ver a una de las figuras públicas más importantes del año: al Entrenador Pokemon Revelación, al Nuevo Gran Maestro. Sin embargo, ella tan sólo deseaba ver a su simple y antiguo amigo: Ash Ketchum, de Pueblo Paleta.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron, y sobre todo, muchas cosas. En los últimos meses, Ash había tenido una particular buena racha, y rápidamente los comentarios sobre sus hazañas llegaron a Kanto. Había ganado una liga muy importante en una tierra lejana y la gente de Kanto se emocionó cuando se supo que pretendía participar nuevamente en la Liga Añil.

Y finalmente, a sus veinte años, se había convertido en campeón de la misma Liga en donde una década atrás había quedado entre los dieciséis mejores. Y Misty, atada por las responsabilidades de su Gimnasio y la poca colaboración de sus hermanas, no había podido estar allí. Se conformó por verlo a través de su televisor, comiendo papas fritas y bebiendo un refresco. Una situación que debería haber sido épica e inolvidable fue tan sólo un momento cotidiano destacado por la falta de emoción merecida.

Pero no lo toleró más. ¡Demonios, era Ash el que estaba del otro lado de la pantalla! El mismo con el que había compartido momentos inolvidables, con el que había vivido, llorado y reído; el mismo al que había amado.

Jamás debió dejar que el tiempo y la distancia interfirieran en su amistad, ni que las ocupaciones de la vida diaria les hicieran olvidar que debían mantener contacto. Y lo comprendió cuando las cámaras enfocaron al entorno del campeón, en donde además de su madre dos chicas parecían a punto de estallar de alegría. Ella las conocía: May y Dawn, cuánto habían crecido.

Lágrimas de arrepentimiento se asomaron tímidas por sus ojos. Sentía envidia y una profunda tristeza, además de culpa. Ella también tendría que estar ahí, se reprochó. Después de todo, fue la primera en estarlo, muchos años atrás. Tenía todo el derecho de presenciar el nacimiento de aquella persona que Ash tanto había deseado ser. Porque había influido en eso. Y además, porque también quería estar a su lado. Felicitarlo y abrazarlo, y compartir su merecida alegría.

Sin pensar mucho, se subió al primer bus que encontró con destino a Ciudad Verde. «Más vale tarde que nunca», recordó decir a su mamá; era su frase de cabecera. Dentro del bus, una televisión en mal estado —como el vehículo en general— mostraba entre alguna que otra interferencia una entrevista exclusiva con él, anunciada con bombos y platillos por la conductora del programa.

Allí habló de cómo había conocido a Pikachu y a mucho de sus otros Pokémons. También mencionó momentos memorables con May, Dawn y Brock, que estaban acompañándolo detrás de cámaras. Sin embargo, jamás la mencionó a ella, o al menos no la nombró. Se dio por aludida cuando él comentó su agradecimiento a «todas aquellas estupendas personas que se cruzaron en mi camino, y que simplemente son demasiadas para ser nombradas».

—¡Pero yo, para tu información, Ash Ketchum, merezco una mención especial! —exclamó, golpeando la mesa con su terrorífico puño.

Y fue cuando se aseguró de que tenía que verlo, al menos sólo para darle una bofetada y recriminarle no haberse acordado de ella.

Camino a la Liga Añil, cada tanto sus ojos se humedecían. No paró de preguntarse si la había olvidado, si los años le habían regalado personas más interesantes y momentos más impresionantes que los que habían vivido juntos. Y entraba en pánico cuando pensaba en que, quizás, ella nunca fue más que un estorbo para él; después de todo, fue ella la que se empeñó en seguirlo para obtener de nuevo su tonta bicicleta.

Desde su punto de vista, las adversidades y las alegrías los habían unido increíblemente, haciendo que ambos finalmente se quisieran. Pero tal vez Ash no lo veía de ese modo. Quizás esa amistad hermosa que ella valoraba tremendamente y que consideró inmune al paso del tiempo separados, para él no fue más que una compañía ocasional.

—No, Ash no es así —se susurraba, intentando alejarse del llanto que comenzaba a oprimirla.

El viaje fue gris y lento, pero al final se encontró en la puerta del hotel en donde él se hospedaba. No fue necesario buscarlo mucho, pues el lugar ya era el centro de atención. Pero cuando se encontró allí, no vio forma de atravesar la puerta.

—No, señorita, usted no puede pasar —le informó un guardia—. Sólo las personas que nos indicaron en la lista.

—¡Pero yo soy una vieja amiga de él!

—Sí, claro, claro —comentó irónicamente el hombre.

—¡En serio! —respondió Misty, indignada. ¿Tanto costaba comprobarlo?—. Vaya y pregúntele, verá que me dejará pasar.

Sintió un retortijón al pronunciar aquellas palabras. En realidad, no estaba tan segura de ello.

—Yo me limito a hacer mi trabajo —informó el guardia—. Y éste no es molestar a las personas para satisfacer el fanatismo de una chica sin nada importante que hacer.

Misty lanzó una serie de inproperios. Ella nunca haría semejante estupidez, estaba indignada. Pero realmente no había otra cosa que pudiera hacer. Si lo pensaba fríamente, el guardia tenía razón, tan sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo. Se acercó al vidrio para ver si alguien la reconocía y la ayudaba a entrar, pero no se veía nada hacia el interior.

Con lágrimas de impotencia bañando sus ojos, decidió emprender marcha. Lo intentaría de alguna forma más tarde —después de todo, no había viajado tantos kilómetros por nada—, y si no podía lograrlo, debería rendirse, o intentar encontrarlo en otro sitio más accesible.

Se había dado vuelta, cuando alguien pronunció—: Misty, pensé que estaba loco cuando te vi por la ventana.

Ella se giró. —¡Tracey! —Una inmensa euforia recorrió sus venas, además de una intensa alegría. También hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía y le guardaba mucho cariño—. ¡Qué bueno verte!

—Lo mismo digo, ¡Pasó mucho tiempo! —comentó. Meditó unos instantes y cuando volvió a hablar, su tono de voz cambió. Parecía más serio. Una leve y misteriosa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios—. Viniste a ver a Ash, ¿no?

Ella bajó la mirada con timidez. —Sí. No pude venir antes… el Gimnasio…

—Sí, lo entiendo. Las responsabilidades son así.

—Espero que no esté enojado.

—¿Enojado? ¿Ash? Es el hombre más feliz del mundo. Pareciera que nada podría hacerlo enfadar.

Ella gruñó. Prefería el odio al olvido. Al menos el primero le concedía cierta importancia. El gesto de Misty pareció hacerle gracia a Tracey, pero este no dijo nada al respecto.

—¿Vienes? —le preguntó, señalándole la puerta.

—No me dejan entrar.

Tracey se giró hacia el guardia. —Certifico que es una amiga de Ash. La dejaremos entrar, y será todo bajo mi responsabilidad.

El hombre asintió de mala gana, sintiéndose derrotado.

Misty caminó detrás de Tracey, y antes de entrar al hotel le sacó la lengua burlonamente al guardia.

En el hall había mucha gente. Algunos rostros eran muy conocidos, otros le eran vagamente familiares y el resto desconocidos. En el centro de la reunión estaban Ash y sus allegados. Él ya no era el niño ni el joven al que ella tanto conocía, pero resultaba imposible no reconocerlo. Además, en los últimos días había sido una figura muy frecuente en todos los medios de comunicación, a tal punto que ya le cansaba verlo.

Sus amigos cercanos, su madre y un anciano Profesor Oak lo rodeaban. Misty sonrió al ver a Gary, quien parecía muy animado participando de la conversación. El tiempo, sin duda, había cambiado muchas cosas...

De repente, se sintió ajena al ambiente, una intrusa. Hablaban de la final y de los días previos al comienzo de la liga, días que ella se había perdido. Todos ellos habían estado con Ash, animándolo y aconsejándole; se habían guardado ese puesto que ahora ostentaban.

Sin embargo, ella se había contentado con seguir siendo una amiga perdida. Parte del pasado, de un importante ayer, pero ayer al fin y al cabo. Podían sentarse una o dos noches a recordar los viejos tiempos, pero, ¿y después qué? Si no estaba al tanto de todas las cosas que había vivido Ash en los últimos años, ni cómo había llegado a cumplir definitivamente su sueño. Él había madurado, lo comprobó cuando lo escuchó en la entrevista. ¿Y si directamente era una persona nueva, con la que le resultaría imposible tener química? ¿Y si simplemente él estaba tan conforme con el presente que rememorar el ayer le resultaba poco práctico o tedioso?

Aquellos pensamientos fueron como un balde de agua fría y la obligaron a darse vuelta. En su corazón se formó un nudo y supo que debería marcharse. No tenía nada que hacer allí más que sentirse descolocada.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Sintió que Tracey la miró con curiosidad y la llamó, pero ella no deseó contestarle. Sólo quería marcharse.

—¡Pika! ¡Pika!

Sintió que algo chocaba contra ella a gran velocidad y se quedaba prendido de su cabello. Después superar la sorpresa, lo tomó en brazos.

—¡Pikachu!

—¡Pika, pika, pika chu!

La rata amarilla no paraba de chillar, mientras se aferraba a ella con fuerza. Misty se conmovió ante tan calurosa bienvenida.

—¡Qué bonito que estás Pika…! chu...

El Pokemon dejó de ser el centro de su atención cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba. Levantó la vista para comprobarlo. Era él.

«Qué alto», fue lo primero que pensó. En realidad, era un muchacho de escasa estatura, pero sí había crecido y estaba pocos centímetros por encima de ella. Su ropa era más juvenil y menos aniñada, incluso podía decirse que lo hacía muy atractivo. Llevaba puestos jeans ajustados y una chaqueta negra. Sus manos se posaban distraídamente en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón, en una postura que ella no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer.

Su rostro poco había cambiado, sólo que sus rasgos dejaron de ser de niño. Su pelo negro estaba un poco despeinado, pero no le sentaba mal. No llevaba gorra, y Misty tardó en comprender que lo que faltaba no era ningún miembro de su cuerpo.

Ella miró con desconfianza su expresión. La miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, como si todavía no terminara de entender lo que sucedía. Al principio no supo qué hacer o decir, pero finalmente no pudo evitar exclamar:

—¡Ash!

Tenía que decirlo. Debía pronunciarlo para convencerse a si misma de que era su viejo amigo quien la miraba curioso.

Y tal vez fue que él tampoco estaba muy convencido de tenerla en frente, porque al oír su voz, que poco había cambiado, su expresión cambió radicalmente de un gesto de duda a una radiante sonrisa.

—¡Misty!

Extendió sus brazos, titubeó un instante, pero luego la abrazó. Ella no esperó chocar contra su pecho y sentirse envuelta en sus brazos, y cuando se encontró de esa forma su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado.

Era el período de sus vidas en el que estaban más distanciados; sin embargo, al estar corazón con corazón era como si nada hubiese cambiado, como si los años se hubiesen vuelto insignificantes.

Sintió su aroma varonil y su respiración justo al lado de su oído, y pensó que podría quedarse para siempre allí, entre sus brazos. Se sentía muy a gusto…

Empero, aunque pareció que el tiempo no tuvo ni principio ni fin, como si hubiese desaparecido para dejarlos disfrutar tranquilos del contacto, el abrazo terminó. De repente volvió a sentir murmullos y a ver a las personas que los observaban; era como si hubiesen aparecido de repente, porque en el instante en que estuvo en los brazos de Ash, no se percató de la presencia de terceros.

Habían sido sólo ellos dos, en una dimensión sin tiempo y sin espacio, sin sus principales enemigos.

—Pensé que me habías olvidado —no pudo evitar decir ella, arrepintiéndose al instante. ¿Qué cursilería estaba diciendo? Se sonrojó y deseó que la tierra se la tragara. No obstante, deseaba oír de él esas palabras: «no te he olvidado, te extrañé, te quiero…»

–¿Eh? No, no —rió él, sin captar la verdadera intención de las palabras de su amiga—. Hemos estado muy ocupados y no pudimos ir a visitarte. Lo siento.

—Y yo he estado muy ocupada, y no pude venir a la final. También lo siento.

Ambos sonrieron. —Supongo que estamos a mano —concluyó él y ella asintió, feliz. Ash la había tomado de la mano y la dirigía con delicadeza hacia el centro de la reunión, entre su familia y amigos más cercanos.

¿Además de un Maestro Pokemon también se había convertido en un caballero?, se preguntó Misty. Tendría que averiguarlo. Pensó que seguramente tendría tiempo para hacerlo, porque ahora que había comprobado cuán a gusto se encontraba entre sus brazos, no querría alejarse de él en mucho tiempo… Al diablo con el Gimnasio.

* * *

**N/A: Comentarios, Críticas, todo es bien recibido mientras sea con respeto ^^ **

**Ja ne~**


End file.
